


Milkshakes and Motorcycles

by wakandan_wardog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character(s), Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Bucky, second to the Captain for the Howling Commandos, hears a scuffle around the corner and finds himself with an armful of just about the prettiest little lost lamb he's ever seen. Since Tony don't seem too keen on his now-ex, Bucky's gonna buy him a milkshake, wrap him in a leather jacket, and hopefully show him a good time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/gifts).



Bucky’s leaning against a low wall, chatting up a sweet blonde thing in a fitted skirt that’s taken to chasing Steve when he hears a commotion. He’s pretty sure her name is Sharon, and he knows Steve’s been dodging her like she’s a hound of hell. At first, Bucky had been content to let it ride, figuring she’d get tired of the work after a few days of it. Most girls did, moving on to easier targets than the Captain was just a fact of life for the dames ‘round here. 

Then again, after three weeks of laughing at his best friend Bucky had finally stepped up. As of late, he’s taken to misdirecting her whenever she asks him where Steve is, in the hopes that she’ll get the hint. Tight skirt or not, she’s not gonna make it with a Howlie, -let alone the Captain- and the sooner she realizes it the better. 

Sharon’s apparently a spitfire dame underneath that boring ol’ sweater of hers because she hasn’t been shook yet. She puts up with his flirting, too, but don’t seem much interested. Clearly blond haired and blue eyed does it for her, and who can blame her for that? The Captain’s a striking figure, Bucky’d be one of the first to say so. Still, looking at her cool hazel eyes, the Second of the Howling Commandos has to think. Wonders if maybe he needs to take it up another a’ couple levels, but for the moment he sets it aside. Sounds like there’s a scuffle coming from round the corner, maybe in the direction of the malt shop. 

Giving her a wink he pushes off the wall and straightens, rolling his shoulders beneath his leather jacket out of reflex. If it’s a damn square wanting to start something, or worse one of those Hydra idiots that have ridden into Commando turf again, he’s gonna rumble. Steve can catch up in his own goddamn time, he can’t expect his second to wait for him to be around before throwing a punch. 

Not when it’s a Hydra rider, that’s just askin’ too much. A man can only hold his fists back for so long, and when faced with one of those smug mugs Bucky’s fingers get itchy. Only remedy is to throw a few punches, Steve oughtta know that by now. Hoping it really is Hydra, Bucky steps away from the wall, around the sexy lean of his cycle, and toward the street corner. Maybe if he meanders up a little more he can see the straight shot to the malt shop, the drug store, and the theater. Sounds like that’s where all the action is anyhow. 

Just as he’s about to swagger around the corner, a pretty little brunet comes darting’ round. Looking like he just intended to throw himself into the wall and hope he was hidden well enough, the shorter man stumbles, going wide-eyed eyed as he tries to stagger to a stop. Halting from a dead run ain’t an easy thing though, and he really only manages to careen into Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky, for his part, doesn’t mind a damn bit. He catches the pretty boy, smirking down into wide brown eyes. Keeping him close with a hand cupped around each of his elbows, he glances up to make sure there’s not a crowd in hot pursuit, then looks back down. “What’s the rush, doll?” 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” The shorter male flushes a pretty pink, trying to peel himself away from Bucky’s chest. “Trying to get away.” 

“Could guess that much, you were flyin’.” Bucky grins, straightening him up a bit and brushing at his shirt but keeping a hand on him. 

Kid’s got a little bit of product in his dark hair, styling it into damp, dark curls. He’s all dark-eyed and sweet-lipped though, pretty cheekbones and jawline. Clothes look pricey, the denim of his jeans dyed dark, looking new and cuffed above well-worn boots. His shirt is a collared black button up, short sleeved flaunting muscled arms. What’s better, the top two buttons are undone, treating Bucky to a view of a pale golden throat and a hint of his collarbones. 

Bucky gives him a thorough once over and slowly reels the kid in closer, smirking when there’s a shiver but no argument. “Whatcha runnin’ from, precious?” 

Tony has to admit the last thing he expected was to run around the corner and crash into the Sargent. The Sarge was second for the Howling Commandos, all combed dark hair and storm-blue eyes, strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. He's taller than Tony, which isn't hard to do, all long legs and muscled arms and tight t-shirts that show off his assets admirably. Anytime Steve –the Captain- had a row with anyone it was James at his left, sharp-jawed and quick with a blade. He also had a killer smile and really nice abs, or so Tony was guessing from the feel of them through the thin material of James’s navy shirt. 

Still gripping the leather jacket out of reflex and wondering how this was his life, Tony blinks in bewilderment when James just smirks at him, pulls him closer, and starts asking soft questions. Realizing he should answer, he blinks up at the taller man and traces his tongue over his bottom lip nervously. “Huh? Oh, my ex?” 

Dark eyebrows lift, James’s expression surprised but not unkind. “She that much of a wildcat?” 

“He’s that much of a shuckster.” Tony corrected, arching a brow in challenge. “Drives a big ol’circus wagon, likes to try and play backseat bingo with all the girls.” 

Bucky tsked, why ration this piece of sugar and then waste your time with somethin’ else? Ahh well, his loss may just be Bucky’s gain. “What’s he need with all the girls when he’s got you, sugar?” 

“Don’t much care to find out.” Tony retorts, peeling away and making a show of brushing off his shoulders. “He don’t got me now, stud, I’m done with all that.” 

“Easy now, don’t rattle your cage on my account.” Bucky soothes, reaching out and tucking the guy under his shoulder before continuing away from where the kid had appeared. Just like he thought, the kid’s a perfect fit, tucking into Bucky’s ribs and relaxing like that’s all he’s wanted. “Let’s just walk a minute, betcha he won’t say a damn thing to you if he sees you with me. And if he does, well, bet you know I can handle myself. You got a name, Spitfire?” 

“Tony.” The spitfire replies, looking amused even as he settles into Bucky’s side like he’s been there for ages. “Why you askin’, Sarge?” 

Trying not to preen at the fact that Tony already knows who he is, Bucky shrugs and tugs him around the next corner, beaming when Sarah’s Diner is in sight. “Suppose a fella wants to ask you to a milkshake, Baby?” 

“Lend me that jacket of yours and you pretty much got it made in the shade.” Tony challenges, dark eyes glittering. “You gonna slug anyone who tries to start trouble?” 

“Baby, if you’re wearin’ my colors I’mma slug anyone that looks at you… Whether it’s trouble they want or not.” James smirked, rolling his shoulders to let the leather slide down his arms. It brings the scars on his left into view, but Tony doesn’t seem to linger over them. Instead, he beams up at Bucky, eagerly sliding into the jacket when it’s held out to him. “That looks nice, Baby, ‘real nice.” 

“Does it now?” Tony murmurs, pursing his lips in a tease before biting at his lower one lightly. He wants to bury his face into the collar of the leather jacket, inhale the scent of James's cologne. “Better take me out for that shake, stud, I’m sure he’s gonna be here any minute now.” 

“He knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay in that hunk ‘o junk of his.” Bucky muttered, tucking Tony back under his shoulder and tugging him gently along toward the diner. “You got plans for afterward?” 

Tony slanted a look up through his lashes, voice gone low and soft. “What if I don’t?” 

"Well, you’re already wearin’ my jacket.” Bucky murmurs, pausing to pull the door open and usher him in. “How about a ride, sweetheart?” 

“On that cycle of yours?” Tony paused, tilting his head in thought and then giving a soft purr of approval. “Oh, I think I could do that.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky grinned, waving at the waitress and tugging his sweet thing to a corner booth. He nudged Tony into the back corner of the seat, sliding in and plastering himself along the brunet’s side. He slings an arm over Tony’s shoulders, preening at how easily the shorter man melts against him. “I like the sound of that, Sugar.” 

Wrapped in a warm jacket and pressed against an attractive man, Tony relaxes, giving James a lazy smile. “I’ll bet you do, Sarge, I’ll just bet you do.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Greaser AU you didn't know you needed? AND NOW, Some 50s Slang!  
> shuckster- a deceiver, liar or cheat  
> circus wagon- a flashy car in terrible mechanical shape  
> back seat bingo- necking in a car  
> stud- hot guy  
> rattle your cage- get upset  
> made in the shade- success guaranteed


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky’s got Tony all to himself, the pretty thing tucked into his jacket and under his left arm in the back corner booth. The rest of the place is decently busy, tables and booths here and their filled with groups or chattering couples. The jukebox is singing in the far corner, neon lights shifting from shade to shade in a soothing, rhythmic pattern. Bucky loves Sarah’s Diner, loves the black and white check floor and the feel of welcome. The waitresses here aren’t scared of any of the Howling Commandos, call them things like “hon” and threaten to pinch their ears if they get rowdy.

Not that the threat is a genuine one, not that it’s needed. None of them ever do kick up a fuss, Steve especially has a soft spot for Sarah’s Diner. It and his ma share a name, after all. It’s a regular Howlie hangout spot, might as well be theirs since he’s pretty sure it’s practically reserved at this point. The privilege of familiar territory, everyone knows you don’t sit where the Howlies sit unless you’re wearing their colors. They know better than to make trouble in a Howlie favorite, too.

Bucky’s not sure if Tony’s ex knows that yet, but he figures they’ll find out in short order. While he waits he uses the hand curled over Tony’s far shoulder to retrieve a menu and slide it in front of those enchanting brown eyes, grinning when the shorter man starts. “You look at this and decide what you want, Spitfire.”

“Gonna show me a good time, Sarge?” Tony smiles, canting his head to one side and shooting Bucky a look from under his lashes.

“You deserve one, Sugar, and I don’t see anyone who could take me on for a chance at it.” Bucky retorts. “Guess that makes you mine all mine, huh? Pick what you want, Baby.”

“My, my.” Tony hums, taking the menu. “Are all the Howlies as sweet as you? If only I’d known there was a whole band of Princes on ‘Cycles… Think of all the good times I’ve missed.”

“They ain’t, you lucked out.” Bucky teases. “Better not let me go, huh?”

“Is that on the table?” Tony wonders softly, staring at the menu rather than the handsome man beside him.

“Shakes and lunch first, Dollface.” Bucky shoots back just to tease.

“Oh, we’re up to lunch now?” Tony feigns surprise, fluttering his lashes just for the laugh it gains him. He’s not disappointed, Barnes is beautiful when he laughs, all white teeth and lush lips and bright, sparkling eyes. Hell, now Tony wants to kiss him.

 _You met him ten minutes ago, keep it together Stark._ Tony scolds himself, eyes dropping to fixate on the menu. _Staring at him from across town for the last two years does not count. You have known him ten minutes, and one could argue they’re all post-breakup minutes. Stop._

“Don’t go and leave me now.” Bucky murmurs, bumping his chin against Tony’s shoulder. “I’d never live it down if I messed things up so soon.”

_Shit. Tony is weak. Tony is so, so weak._

“You run into a guy and he says shakes, and the next thing you know he’s wrapped around you saying something about lunch.” Tony tsks. “What next?”

Mainly because all he really wants to do and stroke the Sergeant’s cheek, run a hand through his hair… Maybe say something stupid like: _You can’t mess this up. Not bad enough that I’ll walk out on this. You’re sarcastic and adorable and cuddly and I want to keep you._

“I know, if only all your dates went half this good, right? As for what’s next, well, you’ll just have to wait and see, won’tcha?” Bucky grins, preening internally when it gains him a laugh. “Taking that as a yes then! Lunch and shakes, Doll.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Sarge, but you’re on.”

With Tony silently considering the menu beside him, Bucky glances up to catch the eye of a nearby waitress. It’s the snowy-haired Vie who happens to be his favorite, and Bucky thanks his lucky stars. With a grandmotherly light in her dark eyes she gives him a nod and a smile, telling him she’ll be along in a minute. Content in that, Bucky settles himself a little further back into the blue vinyl of the booth, kicks his boots up on the bench seat opposite of them, and tucks his nose just behind Tony’s ear, because he can.

Tony freezes at the brush against the sensitive skin just below his ear, and shivers. His voice is strained when he manages to choke out a response, barely more than a whisper. “Playing it up, just in case?”

“Maybe.” Bucky murmurs against his throat, just because he likes how Tony shivers under his lips. “Maybe I just like gettin’ close to you, Spitfire.”

Tony’s lips curled in a smile, and he fought the urge to duck his head. As it was, Sarge was pressed from shoulder to knee against his side, arm draped around his shoulders, nose tucked behind his ear. The rhythmic sigh of each exhale skittered down Tony’s throat, making him want to shiver in the confines of the leather jacket. _James Barnes was a goddamn hazard, and Tony was loving every minute of it._

Vie appears at the edge of the table, smiling down at them fondly. “James, back again with a new friend. What are you two having?”

“I’m going for a House Burger with everything and a strawberry shake with a chocolate ice cream.” James gives her his best smile. “And whatever he wants too, my treat, Vie.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” She murmurs, writing something on the pad in hand before glancing to Tony. “How about you, darlin’?”

"I’ll have what he’s having, but a vanilla shake please.” Tony orders, handing the menu over and smiling when the waitress winks. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing. You two be good now, I’ll be back soon.” She murmurs before bustling off.

“Awww Spitfire, I think she likes you.”

“You keep calling me that.” Tony pointed out, glancing out into the diner. No one seemed to even glance their way, so he settled back against the seat a little, leaning into Bucky’s arm.

“I call ‘em like I see 'em, darlin’.”

Tony opens his mouth to retort, but the sudden roar and clank of an improperly tuned engine catches his attention. He glances warily out the picture windows to the front of the diner, wincing at the sight of Tiberius in his DeSoto Firedome. The car is painted a creamy white, but there’s bold orange pin striping down both sides that should be cool, and only manages to come off as pretentious. Tony's luck being what it is, the blond man glances over in time to catch Tony staring, and pauses in the middle of the road. Tiberius is classically handsome, tall and blond and blue eyed. But the expression that darts over his face is dark with rage and it twiss his classic looks into something sinister.

Sarge looks up when Tony does, lazy eyes peering through the window to the car. He can't be sure, with the distance and the vehicle, but he thinks that this Tiberius is probably Steve's height. Not quite his build, and James is sure that he doesn't have half the fighting experience. All to his advantage, if things get out of hand. “That him, then?”

“Yes.”

"Thought as much." James rolls his shoulder, lets the softness drain out of his face, but makes sure to pull Tony a little closer as he meets the glare the man is sending him. If he thinks a rough look is gonna make James let go of his new sugar, this square has another thing coming. "Wouldn't figure you'd go for an uptight prep boy."

"We all make mistakes." Tony mumbles, blushing as he glances up to meet James's fond gaze. Unwillingly he looks out the window again, and feels the color drain away. Ty looks _livid_ now. "You could say that I _am_ an uptight prep boy."

"Prep on the _outside_ , maybe." James snorts. "But I don't believe the uptight bit for a minute... and you look too good in my colors to go strippin' 'em back off now."

As much as he wants to address what the Sarge is saying, Tony knows from that look, as seen it on Stone's face too many times to mistake it. No, now that Ty's angry, he's not gonna let it go. Still, the brunet lifts his chin just a touch, defiance in the set of his jaw, and waits. Tiberius gives him a final glare and then yanks at the steering wheel, pulling his car into the lot across the street. Alright then, looks like the whole thing is about to get more complicated.

Tony wilts at the thought, shoulders drooping under James's arm. "You sure you don't wanna call it a day? He'll get ugly if he sees you here."

"Babydoll from what I can tell, he already is ugly." James retorts blandly. "Good thing you traded up. But if he thinks he's gonna lay a hand on you, I got no problem breaking it to convince him otherwise... You gonna be okay with that?"

Tony blinks up at the Sarge, warm in his jacket, safe under his arm, and believes the cool storm-gray of his eyes. James Barnes means business, means every word he's said. Tony could say no, say he's had enough, and Barnes will stand, will let him escape the booth and march into the face of Ty's fury. But it's a one out, a one shot deal. He says yes now, or he doesn't. And if he doesn't, James stands with him, fights for him.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?"

Barnes wants to reach out and snap this Stone kid in half, if only because of how he must have treated Tony to get the kid to this point. He won't unless the rich boy starts it, but he wants to all the same. "Cuz you're with me now, Sugar... And I protect what's mine. That's why you're wearing my colors now, ain't it? You're with me."

"Yeah... I'm with you, Sarge." Tony mumbled in a quiet voice, tucking himself into the leather jacket and closer into Bucky without realizing it.

Victory flares in James's chest, warming him up even as the bell chimes from the door. "Alright then. He better not even look at you wrong, or I'm making him regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for a somewhat late update but here we are! Just when it seems like the date's on a roll, here comes Tiberius. *sigh* 
> 
> For those Grease fans, Vie is actually a waitress from the original Grease, and a damn treasure. Also, Bucky basically orders what Danny did when he took Sandy on a date. Yep, I'm that much of a nerd.


End file.
